


Castiel's Guide to Pilfering Cake

by DeepDarkFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkFandom/pseuds/DeepDarkFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: 'does somebody wanna be fake engaged to me for like 2 hours to try free wedding cake samples'</p>
<p>In which Cas regrets not planning what he was going to say in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Guide to Pilfering Cake

I tried not to look at the luscious wedding cake samples across the square. They beckoned me with their wafting smell and thick icing. I sighed and looked resentfully at the sign that said ‘Engaged couples only.’

I dragged my gaze back to my dry tuna sandwich, ‘Cassie’ written on the crumpled paper bag by my idiot brother. My brain kept firing off ideas of how to attain cake from the stall. I could plan a heist? Fake starvation and beg? My eyes fell on an attractive guy standing nearby. After closer scrutiny, I noticed his eyes were drifting towards the stand regretfully just like mine had been. I had my best idea yet and, before I could second guess myself, marched over to him.

“We need to be engaged.” I said matter-of-factly and immediately regretted it. The guy’s head whipped around to stare, his eyes wide. His very green eyes. “Huh?” was his intelligent response.

“That came out wrong.” I said quickly. His lips twitched. “Maybe we should be introduced before you start proposing?” I clarified, “We need to pretend to be engaged in order to try those cake samples.” His eyes lit up and he said, “I like your thinking.”

He grabbed my hand and began steering me towards the stand. I stared down at our entwined hands. He quickly noticed my gawking. “It looks more realistic this way,” he explained. “By the way, what is your name? If we’re engaged that seems like something I should know.” “Castiel,” I mumbled. Why was I blushing now? “I’m Dean,” he replied, and grinned. “You look good in pink.” I was saved having to respond by our arrival at the stand.

Dean took the lead and introduced us. “Hi, I’m Dean and this is my fiance Cas. Can we try out some cake samples for our wedding?” The woman managing the stall looked at our linked hands and, smiling, gave her approval.

As soon as her back was turned, I tilted my head. “Cas?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You got a problem with it, angelface?” With surprise I realised I didn’t.

I went home with a full stomach and a new number on my phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Tell me what you think in the comments :)


End file.
